Hanya Dia!
by Reace D. Gakura
Summary: Naruto harus rela tinggal di pedesaan untuk sementara karena tingkah lakunya yang manja. Sampai ia berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia tak kan bisa pulang kerumahnya. Dengan seorang gadis yang cantik namun galak, ia memulai cara hidup yang baru. CHAP.3 UPDATE!
1. Sakura

**Warning : OOC**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : **Naruto harus rela tinggal di pedesaan untuk sementara karena tingkah lakunya yang manja. Sampai ia berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia tak kan bisa pulang kerumahnya. Dengan seorang gadis yang cantik namun galak, ia memulai cara hidup yang baru.

"**Hanya Dia"**

"Hoaaaahmm..." pemuda itu menguap lebar-lebar sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Matanya memerah.

Perlahan ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Jam 9 pagi. Dengan malas ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama bunyi gemercik air terdengar sampai lantai bawah.

Mendengar suara air dari lantai atas, pria yang tengah membaca koran pagi di ruang keluarga itu menghela nafas berat. Perlahan ia menurunkan koran yang dibacanya dan menatap foto wanita berambut merah yang tergantung di dinding. "Seandainya kau ada disini. Mungkin, kau bisa merubahnya," bisiknya pelan.

Tok..tok..tok..

Pria itu meletakkan koran paginya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ckreek...

"Kakak,"

"Ada apa denganmu, Minato?" pria bernama Minato itu menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, membiarkan kakaknya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato setelah mereka duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Sara. Dia bilang rumahnya sudah siap," ujarnya. "Jadi, lebih baik kita berangkat segera," Minato mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat malam ini," lanjut wanita itu.

"Heh, seandainya Kushina..."

"Dia sudah pergi, Minato. Dia sudah tenang disana. Jangan menyesali apapun yang sudah terjadi. Bagaimanapun, dia pasti tidak ingin kau seperti ini,"

"Ya, aku tahu,"

"Tsunade-_Ba chan_ Tumben kau kesini,"

"Kau baru bangung, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade tegas sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ini kan hari libur," sanggahnya. "Aku mau pergi. Daaah..." pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Yaaah, sepertinya memang harus secepatnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Sara. Bagaimana? Apa bisa kami datang malam ini juga?" tanya Tsunade sesaat setelah sambungan teleponnya diangkat.

"_Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Kami pasti sangat senang. Sudah lama aku dan ibu menunggu kedatangannya,"_ ujar wanita bernama Sara dari seberang teleponnya. "_Kami semua sudah siap,"_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan datang malam nanti. Mungkin akan sampai sekitar pukul dua belas malam. Bagaimana?"

"_Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Kami nggak keberatan kok. Mau datang pukul dua pagi juga kami pasti akan menunggu,"_

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya, Sara."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga demi kebaikan Naruto, kan. Selain itu, rencana ini juga bisa membuat Naruto... Yaaa, begitulah,"_

"Kau sepemikiran denganku," Tsunade tertawa kecil. "Bagaimanapun juga, ini sudah direncanakan sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu,"

"_Hha, aku tak sabar, deh."_

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat," sesal Tsunade.

"_Aku pasti akan menelpon untuk laporan rutin. Haha.."_

"Baiklah. Aku tutup ya,"

"_Iya,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau baru pulang, Naruto?" pertanyaan Minato menyambut Naruto yang barusaja masuk.

"Aku sehabis berkumpul dengan teman-teman," jawabnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Besok aku akan pergi lagi dengan teman-teman,"

"Silahkan saja," Naruto tertegun.

"A-ayah membolehkan?" Ia menatap ayahnya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Melarang pun tak ada gunanya," kata Minato datar. Sementara, itu Naruto mulai berfikir mengenai perubahan Ayahnya. Perlahan Ia tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau Ayah sudah mengerti," Ia langsung berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Minato menghela nafas pelan. Matanya memang menatap Televisi. Namun, tidak dengan fikirannya. Ia tersenyum singkat

"Maaf ya, Naruto. Mulai besok, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sial. Berisik sekali di luar. Bukannya ini masih pagi? Masa Ayah ada tamu. Ck. Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa udaranya agak dingin ya?_ Naruto menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sial. Pagi ini memang benar-benar dingin. Dan suara berisik di luar benar-benar menganggu tidurnya.

Greeek...

"BANGUN. BABI MALAS...!"

_Kenapa suara ayah terdengar feminin sekali?_ Naruto masih tetap meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Malas menanggapi ocehan 'ayahnya' itu.

DUAAK...!

_Aww... apa-apaan sih, pakai ditendang segala?_ Naruto bersiap menurunkan selimutnya dan mengajukan protes.

"Ayaah, kenapa siiih?" akhirnya dia bangung juga. Namun, matanya masih tertutup.

'Bodoh sekali dia ini'

"Tumben, Ayah membangun...kan..." Naruto melongo begitu membuka matanya. _Apa ini? Kenapa Ayah menjadi perempuan? Mimpi buruk. Pasti mimpi buruk. Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku!_

"Bagus. Cepat keluar bodoh," gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"A-ayah?"

"AKU BUKAN AYAHMU, BODOH..!"

DUAAAK...!

"Uwaaaaaaa..." teriak Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa _nyut-nyutan_ setelah mendapatkan sebuah hantaman dari gadis bermata _emerald_ yang berdiri di samping _futon_ tempatnya tidur. Tunggu, dimana kasurnya yang empuk?

"Cepat bangun..!" gadis itu menarik daun telinga kanan Naruto.

"Aaaww..." Naruto menarik paksa tangan gadis itu –namun nyatanya malah membuat telinganya makin sakir. "Hei, siapa kau? Dan dimana aku? Dimana Ayahku, hei?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Kau ada di _Ryokan_ milik keluarga teman ibuku. Kau tidak perlu tahu soal dimana Ayahmu. Yang jelas, mulai hari ini. Kau tinggal sendirian disini," jawab gadis itu tegas dengan suara keras.

"APAAA...? Kau gila? Hei, jangan membodohiku, Hei." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis yang ternyata hanya setinggi hidungnyanya.

"Hha, kau tidak percaya?" tanya gadis itu sinis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum sinis. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju dinding di belakang Naruto. Ah, tidak. Ternyata itu pintu geser.

Greeekk...

"Lihat? Apa ini terlihat seperti kota Tokyo yang kau rindukan?"gadis itu berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu sambil membentangkan tangannya. Angin pagi segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di luar masih gelap. Namun, semburat jingga di ufuk timur sudah sedikit terlihat. "Masih tidak percaya?"

Naruto hanya diam. "Pasti aku sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin aku disini. Dan aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, dahi lebar."

DUAAAK...

"Awww..."

"Sudah bangun sekarang?" tanya gadis itu kesal karena dipanggil 'dahi lebar'

"Kau gila ya? Kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku? kalau aku amnesia gara-gara terus kau pukuli bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat berlebihan," gadis berambut pink itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap malas Naruto. "Cepatlah mandi dan keluar," gadis itu keluar melalui pintu yang baru dibukanya.

"Hei, tunggu. Dimana barang-barangku?"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Di koper kecil itu," ia berlalu begitu saja setelah menunjuk sebuah koper di dekat pintu.

"Apa? Kecil sekali?" Naruto membuka koper itu. "Tunggu. Dimana _handphone_ku, laptopku, hei.. apa-apaan ini?"

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heei, kau sudah selesai?" Naruto diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya. Ia masih sebal karena kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya.

**Satu**, pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun –tidak, sebenarnya dibangungankan dengan paksa-, ia tidak ada di kamarnya. Melainkan di sebuah _ryokan_ di daerah pedesaan

**Dua**, ia bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan yang selalu memukuli kepalanya jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang menurut gadis itu salah. "_Ah, sepertinya dia bukan seorang gadis. Melainkan monster pink, bermata hijau dan berjidat lebar"_

**Tiga**, ia hanya mempunyai sedikit barang bawaan. Ah, bukan. Entah darimana barang-barangnya ini. Dan lagi, barang-barang yang selalu menjadi kebutuhannya tidak ada. Bahkan dompet pun tidak ada. _Bagaimana bisa pulang kalau begini?_

**Empat**, dia tidak tahu dalang dari semua ini.

"_Siaal... apa-apaan sih, ini?"_ dengus Naruto kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

"Apasih yang kau lakukan di sana? Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. _Well,_ _ternyata gadis ini tak sepenuhnya menyebalkan._

Greeeekkk...

"Ya, aku sangat lapar." Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan wajah super polosnya. "Apa menu sarapannya?"

"Apa? Tidak ada menu sarapan di sini," jawab gadis itu enteng sambil –lagi-lagi- berkacak pinggang.

"APA? Kau bilang ini _Ryokan_ kan? Seharusnya ada menu makanan disini," protes Naruto.

"Oh, iyaya?" gadis yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan itu mengetuk dahinya, berfikir. "Oya, tadi aku bilang ini Ryokan milik keluarga teman ibuku kan?"

_Bodoh. Kenapa malah tanya balik?_ Batin Naruto kesal. Serius. Gadis ini super menyebalkan. "Ya."

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan secara rinci," Naruto bersiap mendengarkan. "Ini bukan Ryokan. Tadi aku membohongimu."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, ini adalah rumah milik keluarga teman ibuku. Dan, Kau NAMIKAZE NARUTO..."

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" potong Naruto cepat.

"Tentu saja, Bibimu. Dia menyewa rumah ini untuk sementara. Dan dia juga orang yang mengantarkan 'babi malas yang sedang tertidur pulas' ke sini tadi malam. Dan langsung pulang setelah mengatakan, bahwa AKU yang harus menjadi PEMANDUMU. Itu sangat menyebalkan." Naruto mundur selangkah karena gadis itu terus mendekat padanya dan menuding-nudingnya.

"Tsunade _Ba-chan_ menyebalkan," gerutunya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sangat lapar,"

"Oh? Kau lapar?" Gadis itu bertanya polos dengan wajahnya yang super polos pula.

"Ya,"

"Hmm, akan kujelaskan sekali lagi. Di desa kami, orang-orang bekerja, mendapatkan uang, lalu menukarnya dengan bahan makanan (baca : membeli), lalu mereka olah menjadi makanan untuk dimakan, Ja-"

"Intinya saja," sanggah Naruto yang mulai bosan.

"Baiklah, intinya. KAU HARUS BEKERJA UNTUK MENDAPATKAN MAKANAN..!"

"APA? Kau gila ya? Mana pernah aku bekerja? Dan, apa kau gila menyuruhku bekerja sebelum sarapan? Aku bisa mati..!" Naruto mengajukan protesnya sambil menuding-nuding gadis itu.

"Oh? Aku tidak memaksa kau bekerja, kok. Lagipula, ini masih sangat pagi," gadis itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padaku?"

"Itu kan kalau kau ingin makan. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja kalau tidak mau makan. Mudah kan?"

"Kau gila."

"Ohya?" tantang gadis itu. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Daah... selamat menahan lapar" ia berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya khawatir.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat lapar. Semalam aku tidak makan. Aku hanya minum susu. Sialan, jangan-jangan susu itu dicampur obat tidur, makanya aku tidak sadar waktu dibawa ke sini. Aih, sial. Aku sangat lapar. Ck, tidak ada cara lain._

"Tunggu..!" gadis itu menoleh dengan senyum menantang.

"_Dasar, menjijikkan."_ batin Naruto jengkel. "Baiklah, aku akan bekerja." putus Naruto akhirnya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau mati karena kelaparan.

"Baik. Ikuti aku."

"Tunggu." cegah Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku? Sampai menanyakan nama segala." gadis itu berkacak pinggang.

"Itu agar aku mudah memanggilmu, **Dahi Lebar!**"

DUUAAKK...!

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, kucincang kau!" ancam gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuhmiliknya.

"Makanya sebutkan namamu..!" seru Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakura"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto yang terus memegangi perutnya sejak keluar dari rumah. Tak biasanya dia keluar rumah pada jam-jam pagi seperti ini. Apa ini? Biasanya jam-jam segini dia sedang tidur pulas sambil memimpikan Shion, gadis yang disukainya di sekolah.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ia memandangi buku kecil yang barusan ia ambil dari tas selempangnya. Itu adalah buku pegangan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade untuk Sakura tentang apa-apa saja yang harus dia lakukan pada Naruto. Makanan-makanan yang paling sering dimakan oleh Naruto dan juga apa yang harus dikerjakannya untuk mendapatkan makanan yang diinginkannya. Ck, sangat banyak. _Merepotkan sekali._

"_Sandwich_ dan susu." Sakura meneliti buku yang di pegangnya. Mencari menu yang barusan di sebutkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo ke rumah paman Hayate..!" Sakura berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"_Ck, Aku lapar. Awas saja kalau aku pulang ke Tokyo. Aku akan langsung ke rumah Tsunade Ba-chan dan minta pertanggung jawaban atas penderitaanku disini. Ayah juga!_"

"Cepat, bodoh," dengan pasrah Naruto mengikuti arah langkah Sakura. Ya, lebih baik kelaparan daripada dia tidak makan.

"Lihat dia, Ibu!" wanita berambut merah itu menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sakura dari dalam rumahnya.

"Sepertinya Sakura bekerja dengan baik. Semoga mereka bisa berteman." seorang wanita tua keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikuti arah pandangan anaknya. "Dia sangat mirip dengan orang tuanya."

"Rambutnya memang milik Minato-nii." ujar wanita itu.

"Ya, tapi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kakakmu," tambah wanita tua. "Sara. Apa yang Tsunade katakan padamu dan Karin semalam?"

"Dia bilang kita boleh memberitahukan pada mereka kalau Naruto sudah... yaa, begitulah."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita memasak. Aku lapar,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kerjakan dengan baik kalau kau ingin mendapatkan susu," Sakura memandangi Naruto yang tengah memotongi ilalang-ilalang di padang rumput.

"Aku tahu,_"_ Naruto melirik Sakura dengan ujung matanya. _Menyebalkan. _Yaaa, karena Naruto bilang ingin susu. Maka, dia harus repot-repot mencari rumput-rumput yang tingginya hampir melebihi pahanya untuk makanan sapi-sapi milik Hayate. Dan sebagai imbalannya, Naruto akan mendapatkan susu sapi segar.

"Aku kan hanya memberi nasehat," Sakura menarik keluar buku pegangan –yang diberikan Tsunade- dari dalam tasnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai mengipas wajah dan lehernya.

"Aku tidak perlu nasehat. Yang aku perlukan adalah makanan untuk mengisi perutku," gerutu Naruto. Cckckck, bibirnya manyun.

"Maka dari itu kalau kau lapar, kau harus bekerja kan?" Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah pohon di tepi padang rumput.

"Diam kau, Sakura!"

"Dengan senang hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato seraja meminum kopinya. Ia memandang kakak perempuannya ragu.

"Jangan khawatir. Di sana ada Sara dan Nenek Mito," Tsunade bersandar di sofa sambil menatap Minato. "Lagipula, ada putri Karin dan Kakashi yang menjadi pengarah untuknya, kan?"

"Hh.. ada-ada saja caramu untuk mendekatkan mereka." Minato tertawa ringan.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Naruto itu putramu. Harusnya kau juga pemikiran yang sama denganku untuk mendekatkan mereka, kan?" Suara nada panggil terdengar dari _handphone_ Tsunade.

"Halo, Sara. Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Tsunade setelah mendengar sapaan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"_Naruto baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang bekerja dengan Sakura. sepertinya dia kelaparan. Hihihi_"

"Apa makanan yang dia minta?"

"_Entahlah, aku belum tanya pada Sakura. tapi, sepertinya tadi mereka pergi ke rumah Hayate."_

"Begitu ya? Sepertinya dia harus selalu minum susu kalau pagi," ia melirik Minato yang masih memperhatikan percakapannya.

"_Eh, sepertinya mereka sudah kembali. Sudah dulu ya, kak. Nanti kuhubungi lagi._"

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato setelah Tsunade memutuskan panggilan.

"Berjalan dengan baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah mencari sekarung rumput. Masa upahnya Cuma seliter susu segar, sih?" Naruto memandangi botol susu yang dibawanya.

"Kau ini senang sekali mengeluh, sih." lagi-lagi Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Habisnya, sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Tapi, aku belum sarapan. Dan lagi, aku baru mendapatkan susu."

"Hha, kasihan sekali,"

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" seru Naruto jengkel sembari berjalan menuju sebuah pohon beringin. "Hooaahh... lelah sekali..!" ia menguap sekali dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"_Dasar pemalas,"_Sakura tersenyum singkat. Perlahan ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan melemparnya ke atas pangkuan Naruto.

Bruk...!

Naruto sontak membuka matanya saat didapatinya sebuah kotak bekal berada di pangkuannya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kotak itu.

"_Sandwich_. Kau minta itu kan?" Naruto membuka kotak bekal yang dipegangnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Sudahlah! kau bilang kau lapar." Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Iris _emerald-_nya melirik Naruto yang perlahan menggigit _sandwich_ yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"_Jammdinn, nkwau_... _emmebohongimmku_ ya? (Jadi, kau.. membohongiku ya?)" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Ck, Jangan biacara saat makan!" Sakura berdecak heran melihat Naruto. "Dasar. dengar ya. Aku hanya membantumu sekali ini saja. Seterusnya kau harus bekerja seperti tadi untuk makan. Kau mengerti!"

"Cih, bawel sekali." gerutu Naruto.

"Sudahlah, cepat. Aku juga punya pekerjaan tahu!"

"Iya-iya" Naruto tersenyum singkat. "_Dia baik juga ternyata,_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Tokyo***_

"Sasuke-kun, kau tau kemana Naruto-kun?" seroang gadis berambut pirang bertanya sambil menatap pemuda raven yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke cuek. Lantas ia menoleh pada gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau, Hinata?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Aaah, jangan-jangan dia belum bangun" terka gadis pirang itu sambil bertopang dagu. "Biar kuhubungi" ia meraih _handphone-_nya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai mencari sebuah nama di _Phonebook_-nya. _Naruto-kun_.

"Tidak aktif" keluhnya setelah mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

"Ck, aku akan menyuruh Sai kesini" Sasuke merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Sai.

"K-kenapa memanggil, Sai?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak sendiri,"

"Aku akan menelfon Ayahnya saja," gadis pirang itu kembali mendekatkan _handphone_ kesayangannya itu ke telinganya.

"S-shion. Benar k-kau mau menelfon Ayahnya? A-apa kau punya nomornya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Setidaknya ada nomor rumahnya," Ia kembali mencari sebuah nama di _phonebook_nya. Yap, _Namikaze._ "Selamat siang, bisa bicara dengan Naruto-_kun_,"

"_Ini siapa?" _tanya seorang wanita di seberang.

_Oh. Siapa ini? Bukan Paman Minato, ya? _Batin Shion dalam hati. "I-ini Shion. Teman Naruto-_kun_,"

"_Oh, mencari Naruto ya? Naruto tidak di rumah, tuh,"_

Shion menoleh pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Lantas, Naruto -_kun_ ada dimana, Bibi?"

"_Naruto pergi sejak semalam. Dan belum pulang. Dia bilang akan pulang setelah liburan musim panas selesai,"_

"Oh, begitu ya? T-tapi, Naruto-_kun_ pergi kemana?"

"_Tidak tahu,"_

"O-oh, baik kalau begitu. Terimakasih, Bibi. Selamat siang,"

_Tut..tut..tut.._

"T-tidak ada ya?" tanya Hinata. Shion hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Siapa yang mengangkat tadi? Kenapa kau memanggil 'bibi'?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya agak seram. Suaranya tegas sekali," jawab Shion lagi-lagi bertopang dagu.

"Oh, Bibi Tsunade."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata dan Shion bersamaan.

"Kakak perempuan paman Minato. Dia tinggal di depan rumah Naruto." jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Lalu kemana, Naruto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AKU DI BELAKANG...!"

Naruto berjalan menuju arah suara. Ah, ternyata Sakura malah ada di belakang rumah. Padahal dia sudah keliling untuk mencarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah membuka pintu geser di belakang yang menghubungan rumah ini dengan sebuah taman kecil.

"Lihat saja sudah tahu kan?" jawab Sakura sewot.

"Apa sih? Aku kan bertanya baik-baik."

Sakura menoleh. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menyirami tanaman-tanaman bungan di belakang rumah itu. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku lapar. Ini sudah jam empat, tadi siang kan aku hanya makan _sandwich _sisa tadi pagi. Jadi, aku lapar sekarang." jelasnya polos.

"Itu kan karena kau tidak mau bekerja." jawab Sakura sambil melanjutkan kegiatan siram-menyiramnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku lapar." akhirnya Sakura benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendekat ke pintu tempat Naruto berdiri dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Memang kau mau makan apa?" Sakura menarik tas selempang yang tadi dilemparnya begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Sup. Seperti buatan Bibi Tsunade."

"APA?" Sakura terbelalak. _Sepertinya aku tidak pernah membaca yang seperti itu_. Sakura membolak-balik buku pegangannya.

"Kenapa?"

_Apa yang harus dikerjakannya kalau begini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa sup buatan Bibi itu. lantas kusuruh bekerja apa?_

"Oi, Sakura." Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang masih berfikir.

"Eh, bagaimana ya?" Sakura kembali memandangi bukunya. tidak ada sejenis sup disana. Sakura kembali berfikir. _Ah, baiklah_. "Pergilah ke rumah paman Hayate. Lalu bantulah dia. Setelah mendapatkan susu, kau boleh kembali."

"HAH? Aku kan tidak meminta susu." protesnya.

"Sudah lakukan saja." Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Huuh, pemaksaan."

"Daripada kau tidak makan." seringai Sakura.

"Ck."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Buru-buru sekali?" seorang wanita berkacamata menghampiri Sakura yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Memasak." jawab Sakura yang tengah sibuk memotongi sayuran di depannya.

"Tumben." wanita itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku bingung, karena Naruto meminta sup seperti buatan Bibi Tsunade." Sakura mulai memasukkan potongan-potongan sayurannya ke dalam air yang telah mendidih. "Dan aku tidak tahu sup seperti apa itu. Jadi, aku memasak sup sendiri."

"Yang Ibu ajarkan dulu ya?" Sakura tersenyum. "Lalu dimana Naruto?"

"Kusuruh membantu paman Hayate"

"Jadi, kau makan malam disana?" tanya ibu Sakura yang bernama Karin.

"Sebenarnya aku malas. Tapi, yaa bagaimana lagi," Sakura mengaduk supnya setelah menambahkan beberapa bumbu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku sih yang dipilih untuk menjaga Naruto. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengenalnya," gerutu Sakura.

"Kau ingin tau?" tanya Karin yang sedari tadi masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"ibu tau?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mirip dengan Uzumaki Kushina," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa? Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Teman Ibu, kakak perempuan Sara, istri Minato, dan yang paling penting..."

"Tunggu. Kakak perempuan bibi Sara? Aku baru tahu kalau Bibi Sara punya kakak," Sakura memutar tubuhnya.

"Iya. Dia meninggal saat melahirkan," Sakura terbelalak.

"T-tunggu.. tunggu... Ibu bilang tadi Uzumaki Kushina itu istri paman Minato. J-jadi, Uzumaki Kushina itu-"

"Ibu Naruto," potong Karin.

"J-jadi, Naruto tidak punya ibu?" Karin mengangguk sejenak ia tersenyum lalu menatap putri satu-satunya itu.

"Lagipula, bukannya kau senang. Naruto kan mirip seseorang,"

Ctak...

Sakura menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memotong kentang-kentang yang telah dikupasnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Sedikit"

"Ya, menurut ibu dia memang sedikit mirip dengan..."

"Yahiko-nii,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Paman, aku sudah selesai memandikan Moshi dan Mochi," Naruto menyodorkan ember kecil berisi beberapa alat-alat untuk mandi sapi-sapi milik Hayate. Ya, Naruto kira dia akan diberi tugas untuk mencari rumput lagi. Tapi nyatanya malah ia disuruh membersihkan dua sapi milik Hayate. Sial benar.

"Wah, terimakasih ya, nak Naruto," Hayate menerima ember yang disodorkan Naruto. "Ini susunya. Dan ini uangnya," Hayate menyodorkan sebotol susu dan beberapa lembar uang.

"B-bukan hanya dapat susu ya, paman?" tanya Naruto heran seraya menerima pemberian Hayate.

"Ya. Kalau hanya mencari rumput sih, tidak. Karena sudah sore dan persediaan makanan untuk sapi-sapi ini masih ada. Jadi, yaa... begitulah," jelas Hayate. "Sakura tidak menjelaskan padamu, ya?"

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Oh, tidak.. tidak.. aku bukan orang yang diberi tugas untuk menjawabnya,"

"_Tsunade Bachan menyebalkan_," gerutu Naruto. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya, paman. Sudah sore,"

"Hati-hati ya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sakura," Naruto masuk begitu saja ke dapur saat Sakura tengah menyiapkan makan malam. "Apa kau mendapatkan supnya?"

Hening. Sakura tidak menjawab. Naruto menyipitkan matanya sebal. Merasa _dikacangin_.

"Hei, **DAHI LEBAR**!" celetukan Naruto –yang penuh penekanan- langsung membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sangarnya. Siap menonjok Naruto sewaktu-waktu kalau Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi.

"Nah, begitu. Tadi, kau kelihatan megacuhkanku," cibir Naruto.

**Sakura POV**

Aku diam. Tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatku malas berbicara sekarang.

"Hei, bukan sup seperti ini yang biasa dibuat Tsunade _bachan_!" protes Naruto sesaat setelah melihat isi mangkuk di tengah meja makan. Aku turut melihat sup buatanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Sup buatan Tsunade _bachan_ itu adalah sup makaroni ditambah daging, dan diberi potongan sayuran kecil-kecil," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Bukan sayuran yang dipotong sebesar bola basket begini,"

Dia berisik sekali. Lagipula, mana ada sayuran yang dipotong sebesar bola basket. Kentang yang kugunakan saja bahkan lebih kecil dari bola tenis.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya? Aku tidak mau makan!"

"Terserah!" kuambil mangkuk yang sudah kuisi dengan nasi. "Kalau kau hanya mau minum susu saja, aku sih tidak masalah,"

**Naruto POV**

Sialan. Setiap aku protes dia selalu santai-santai saja. Padahal aku mau cerita soal uang yang kudapatkan. Eh, malah aku dicuekin. Dia sepertinya nggak pernah niat jadi pemanduku. Tunggu.. memangnya aku sudi punya pemandu cerewet dan galak seperti dia.

Kriiuukk...

Sial, aku lapar. Perutku sampai berbunyi segala. Kulirik Sakura sekilas. Sepertinya dia menertawakanku.

"Nanti, kau tidak akan bisa tidur kalau perutmu berisik," ujarnya seraya memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Sial!

Dengan terpaksa –sebenarnya tidak juga sih, karena aku memang lapar berat- aku duduk di salah satu kursi. Mengambil mangkuk yang sudah diisi nasi putih oleh Sakura dan mulai memakannya.

Huh, padahal aku benar-benar ingin sup makaroni. Terpaksa deh, makan sup sayuran yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kusukai.

"Kalau hanya makan nasi, mana enak,"

Aku menatap Sakura dongkol. "Iyaiya. Lagipula, pasti sup bikinanmu tidak seenak bikinan Tsunade _Bachan_," aku mulai memakan sayuran yang ada di sup. Aku diam sejenak. Mengunyah dan merasakan sup buatan Sakura.

Sialan. Ini benar-benar enak. Bahkan –sebenarnya sulit mengatakannya- lebih enak dari bikinan Tsunade _Bachan._

"Ehm.." kulirik sekilas Sakura yang tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

Aku menjawab pasrah "Enak,"

**End POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap. 1 END**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yo, fict. NaruSaku yang PERTAMA...!**

**Gimana? Gimana? Kurang panjang? Kepanjangan?**

**:D**

**Kata-katanya agak kacau. Karena saya nggak terlalu pandai soal kata-kata yang formal-formal gimanaaaa gitu.**

**Jadi, mohon bantuan kalau ada yang masih kurang. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu.**

**Ini hanya akan menjadi beberapa chapter. Karena emang nggak terlalu panjang idenya.**

**Hehe..**

**Oke, REVIEW YAAAAA ^^**

**_KYUU_**


	2. Siapa, Yahiko?

**Chapter 2 sudah datang..**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah riview di chapter 1.**

**(**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, KyoDe ara100 sh69, UzUchiHaru Michiyo, Wulan-chan, orengepikky, Mystogan Namikaze, Haru glory, Khanakura Haito, SuciVchibi-chan**)**

**Maaf karena lama banget. Soalnya, lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan. Terpaksa, harus ditunda terus..**

**Dan lagi, saya ada acara kemping sampai tiga hari..**

**Yasudahlah, mari lanjuttt...**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo (lagi males ngoreksi dan minta dikoreksi), Gaje, Garing, Boring.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : **Naruto harus rela tinggal di pedesaan untuk sementara karena tingkah lakunya yang manja. Sampai ia berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia tak kan bisa pulang kerumahnya. Dengan seorang gadis yang cantik namun galak, ia memulai cara hidup yang baru. **(Chap. 2)**

.

.

"**Hanya Dia"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

GREEEEK...

Naruto terlonjak bangung mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan suara keras. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia menatap Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sangarnya. "_Lagi-lagi hal sepeti ini_," batin Naruto sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Ditatapnya gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka Naruto menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan mata itu kembali terpejam.

"Ck, dasar pemalas." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tampak tidak sadar atas kepergian Sakura. Ia masih tertidur dalam duduknya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura datang dengan seember air di tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Bagus. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar.

BYUUUUR...

"Haaaah...?"

DUAAAAK...!

"Awwww" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur ember yang dibawa Sakura saat dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba karena dibangunkan paksa –lagi.

"Kalau kau terus bermalas-malasan begini, kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke Tokyo"

Mendengar kata 'Tokyo' Naruto langsung mengajukan pertanyaan. "Hmmm... Apa maksudmu?" Yaah, ternyata dia belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Mulai hari ini kan kau mulai bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang"

"Haaaah? Bisa kau rincikan lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mata entah kemana. Sepertinya dia belum juga bangun.

"Akan kujelaskan setelah kau membereskan kamar ini dan mandi!" Sakura menunjuk lantai basah yang dipijaknya. Juga _futon_ yang digunakan Naruto untuk tidur. "Aku tunggu di ruang makan,"

"Tunggu!" Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura yang baru berjalan dua langkah meninggalkannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang belum dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya, dia agak canggung juga kalau begini.

"Apa sarapannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura." panggil Naruto yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor di bak pencucian. Sehingga, Sakura tak balik menatapnya. Namun, hanya menjawab dengan gumaman "Hmm..."

"Kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Baru kudengarkan. Makan sambil berbicara itu tidak baik." Ujar Sakura tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai!" perhatian Sakura sukses teralih pada Naruto dan piringnya yang sudah bersih dari makanan.

"Kau... kelaparan ya?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang makan dengan cepat. Bahkan, lebih cepat daripada salah satu temannya di sekolah yang hobi makan. '_Kalau seperti ini sih, dia bisa jadi lebih gendut daripada Chouji_'

"Tidak. Hanya saja makanannya..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. '_Jangan lagi_' ucapnya dalam hati. Yaah, sudah hampir ke tujuh kali setiap Naruto memakan makanan yang dibuat Sakura, ia selalu –entah sengaja atau tidak- mengatakan kata 'ENAK' untuk makanan yang baru saja bersarang di mulutnya.

Sakura tersenyum menggoda. "Enak, ya? Padahal itu eksperimen, lho." Sebuah cengiran menghiasi bibir Sakura. Yah, jujur saja. Ini memang pertama kali ia memasak sebuah makanan dengan bahan dasar utama wortel yang notabene adalah sayuran yang sangat tidak disukainya. Beda cerita kalau yang dipakainya kentang atau bayam.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu!" kilah Naruto. Hmm, mana mau dia ketahuan memuji masakan Sakura untuk yang ketujuh kali.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku hanya mau bilang kalau... kalau..."

"Kalau?"

Naruto menatap Sakura sengit. "Kalau masakanmu sangat asin!"

"APA?" Sakura langsung mendekat ke arah meja dan menatap nanar masakannya. "Kau serius?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto mengangguk. Yah, bagi Naruto mengangguk atau Ia akan diolok habis-habisan oleh Sakura karena menyukai masakannya. Okelah, masakan Sakura memang lebih enak dari masakan Tsunade. "_Tapi, kalau dia terus mengolok dengan bilang _'katanya masakan Bibi Tsunade paling enak'_ aku harus bilang apa coba?" _batin Naruto.

"Yaah, menyebalkan!" Sakura bersungut sambil menatap masakannya.

"_Eh? Dia percaya?_" batin Naruto tak percaya. "_Ternyata dia lebih bodoh daripada aku._" Naruto menahan tawanya.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan mimik Naruto langsung menyipitkan mata curiga. "Kau membohongiku ya?"

"Hah? Tidak. Coba saja cicipi. Rasanya sangat asin. Aku tak berbohong!" Naruto mengambil sendok lalu mengambil sedikit potongan wortel dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak suka!" Sakura berjalan mundur sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto terus mendesaknya dengan sendoknya.

"Kau harus coba! Agar tahu betapa asinnya masakanmu." Naruto menahan tawanya. _"Well, mengerjai Sakura sekali-kali itu perlu." _Batinnya girang.

"Tidak mau...!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Namun, karena hanya menggunakan tangan kananya –tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya- Sakura tak berhasil membuat Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu, aaaaaa..."

BRAAAK...!

Sakura tak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya sudah menabrak lemari kaca berisi alat-alat makan. Sedangkan Naruto makin gencar untuk menyuapi Sakura wortel di atas sendoknya. Saat Naruto berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang menutupi mulutnya. Dan menguncinya di belakang punggung Sakura bersama tangan kanannya,

"Permisi..."

Kedua diam. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyadari jarak antara mereka berdua tinggal beberapa senti saja. Keduanya _blushing_ sendiri. Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mundur perlahan. Keduanya salah tingkah.

Sakura melirik Naruto. Lalu teringat suara seseorang dari arah depan. Lantas, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

Karena bingung, akhirnya Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Ino?"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu. Kau tidak pernah ke rumahku selama seminggu ini!" gadis pirang itu melipar kedua lengannya di depan dada saat Sakura baru saja membuka pintu.

"Yaaaah, ma'af. Aku sibuk beberapa hari ini. Kau tahu itu kan?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal saat gadis bernama Ino itu mengoceh di depannya.

"Siapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura juga Ino membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ino yang kaget karena melihat seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya, dan Sakura yang kaget karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan kata "-_chan_" di belakang namanya.

"Astaga! Aku pernah melihatmu! Tapi..." Ino menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah berfikirnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Ujar Naruto enteng sambil menggaruk pipinya –yang masih terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Bukankah kau, teman sekelas Shion?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah seminggu. Sepertinya rencana ini berhasil." gumam Tsunade saat tengah mengubungi seseorang. Uzumaki Sara.

"_Ya, kemarin Naruto dan Sakura membantu Iruka memanen wortel-wortelnya. Sepertinya, Naruto mendapat banyak wortel._" sahut Sara.

"Benarkah?"

"_Iya,_" jawab Sara sekenanya. "_Eh, emm... ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian kemari?_"

"Eh? Kapan ya? Mungkin saat menjemput Naruto. Karena aku, Jiraiya, maupun Minato sibuk dengan pekerjaan." ujar Tsunade.

"_Begitu, ya?_" suara Sara terdengar kecewa. "_Baiklah. Aku maklumi. Tapi... bagaimana ya, mengatakannya?_"

"Kenapa? Katakan saja. Kau ingin bertemu Naruto?" tebak Tsunade. Ya, bagaimanapun selama seminggu Naruto di Yosano, Sara sama sekali belum menemui keponakannya itu.

"_Emm... ya. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Terakhir melihat kan saat dia masih di sekolah dasar._" candanya. "_Dan juga, aku ingin memukul kepalanya... Hahahaa"_ Sara tertawa nyaring.

"Aku baru sadar, ternyata kau sangat mirip dengan Kushina, ckckck."

"_Hha, tidak juga. Kushina-nee lebih galak kalau di bandingkan denganku_" terdengar sebuah tawa kecil dari seberang. "_Sudah dulu ya, kak. Aku ada pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan!_" panggil Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah jauh di depannya. Namun, tak ada respon dari gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?" akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengejar Sakura dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa sih? Jangan sentuh, aku!" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dari lengannya dan berjalan kembali.

**Naruto POV**

Hei, kenapa sih dia ini? Tahu-tahu langsung pergi saat aku sedang ngobrol bersama gadis pirang yang datang ke rumahku –sebenarnya bukan rumahku sih. Yang namanya, Ino –kalau tidak salah. Apa sih? Memang aku tadi bicara mengenai dia? Apa aku tadi mengatakan 'DAHI LEBAR' tanpa sepengetahuanku? Hei, kurasa tadi aku hanya membicarakan Shion. Atau...?

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_!" aku kembali berlari mengejarnya yang kini tengah berdiri di atas jembatan kayu yang sepertinya sudah sangat tua dan berdecit ketika aku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah di atasnya –membuatku agak takut.

Ia tetap bergeming. Mengacuhkanku. Matanya lurus menatap aliran air di bawah kakinya yang –astaga- sangat bening. Bahkan, aku dapat melihat diriku di bawah sana. Aku beralih pada Sakura yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda soal masakanmu tadi. Sebenarnya, enak kok" ucapku jujur. Yaah, daripada dia mengacuhkanku begini, lebih baik aku jujur soal yang tadi. Harus siap mendapat olokan lagi, nih.

"Hei.. jangan marah begitu donk, aku kan ha-" kuhentikan ucapanku saat melihat setitik air mata jatuh melewati pipi Sakura. Hei! Masa sampa menangis begitu! Aku kan jadi semakin merasa bersalah!

"Yah.. yah.. jangan menangis, donk. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku cu-"

"BUKAN BEGITU, _BAKA_!" Aku mundur selangkah ketika dia membentakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak, bahkan air matanya mengalir.

"L-lalu?"

"Kau tak perlu, tahu!" bentaknya lagi. "Sekarang tinggalkan aku, SENDIRI!"

**Sakura POV**

Bodoh! Kenapa sih, dia ini malah mengikutiku? Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Masa lalu itu mengusikku lagi. Ini semua karena, Ino. Baiklah, bukan sepenuhnya salah si-ratu-gosip-sepanjang-masa itu. Tapi, menyebut nama 'orang itu' membuat ingatanku kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa yang menyedihkan. Menyakitkan. Sangat.

Dan, entah kenapa Ino malah menyebut nama **itu** tepat di telingaku setelah ia membahas tentang seseorang yang entah siapa dengan Naruto. Siapa, sih namanya? Sh.. Shion atau siapalah itu. aku tidak peduli masalah itu. Tapi.. nama **itu**...

**FlashBack #ON**

"_Eh? Kau mengenal, Shion?" aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bukan urusanku juga, sih. Yang penting, sekarang aku harus mengajak Naruto bekerja lagi. Walau, itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi, menyenangkan juga sih, saat melihat Naruto kesusahan. Hha.._

"_Tentu. Dia sepupuku" Cih, membosankan. Aku hanya menatap keduanya malas. "Eh, bukankah kau kekasihnya?"_

_Haha.. Naruto punya pacar. Pantas saja, dia tidak ia selalu bilang "Ingin pulang... aku rindu teman-temanku" Ckck, rindu teman-teman katanya._

"_B-bukan kok" ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Teman biasa" dia salah tingkah. Hahahaa... _

"_Bukan teman biasa juga tak apa-apa kok" celetukku. Haha, senangnya bisa menggoda Naruto. Heh, wajahnya sampai merah begitu. Bicara tentang wajah-yang-memerah, sebaiknya aku harus segera melupakan insiden tadi padi._

"_Kukira kau kekasihnya" kata Ino. "Lantas, kenapa kau yang menjemputnya waktu itu"_

"_Hah? Kapan?"_

"_Beberapa minggu yang lalu"_

_Cih, sudah pakai acara jemput-jemputan. Sepertinya, Naruto tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya pada perempuan deh. Ckckck..._

"_Oh, itu karena Sasuke yang menyuruhku" haha, dia mengkilah._

"_Shion itu menyukaimu, lho. Namamu Naruto, kan?"_

"_Eh, benarkah?"_

"_Iya" Ino mengangguk-angguk._

"_Ahahaha... begitu ya?" Ck, mukanya terlihat sangat bodoh. Memalukan._

"_Eh, Sakura-chan" aku menoleh pada Ino._

"_Apa?" ia mendekat padaku. Lalu, membisikkan sesuatu.._

"_Menurutmu, apa dia mirip dengan Yahiko? Sifat-sifarnya mirip, lho. Ap-"_

"_Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu di depanku, INO!"_

**FlashBack #END**

Argh! Ino menyebalkan. Sudah susah payah aku melupakan kejadian dua tahun lalu. Sekarang, malah Ino menyebutkan nama yang membuatku kembali dihantui kejadian masa lalu yang membuatku terus merasa bersalah.

"Memang apa sih, yang dikatakan Ino itu padamu?"

Bodoh! Kenapa dia masih ada di sini!

"Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Ujarku lirih tanpa menatapnya. Namun, nyatanya dia masih ada di sini. "Baiklah, biar aku yang pergi" kuusap air mata yang masih mengalir dan berbalik akan pergi.

"Baiklah, aku pulang" kudengar langkah kaki semakin menjauh dari jembatan ini. Baiklah, sendirian memang lebih baik.

BRUAAAGH...

"Uwaaaaaa...!"

Aku menoleh cepat.

Astaga! Dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih? Jatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Memalukan, bahkan Konohamaru –salah satu anak-anak desa Yosano- yang masih kelas tiga SD pun pasti sudah tidak akan jatuh dengan posisi memalukan seperti itu. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamku seraya berjalan menghampirinya yang masih tetap pada posisi telungkupnya.

Setelah tepat berada di sampingnya, aku berjongkok tepat di samping kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinganya.

"Kalau tidak bangun, kau akan tertabrak kerbau-kerbau milik kakek Oonoki, lho"

"Hah?" Naruto langsung mendongak dan menoleh ke arah sisi lain jembatan. Kakek tua Oonoki itu kini menuntun tiga ekor kerbaunya untuk menyebrangi sungai lewat jembatan tua yang kini menjadi tempatku berjongkok di samping Naruto. Jembatan ini bergoyang. Suara decitannya bahkan semakin mengerikan saja. Naruto menatap kerbaru-kerbau itu lagi.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

**End POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awww..." rintih Naruto saat luka di dahinya –akibat jatuh di atas jembatan- dibersihkan oleh Sakura. "Pelan-pelan dong, Sakura-_chan!_"

"_Gomen,_" Sakura mengusap perlahan luka Naruto dengan kapas. Walau, lukanya tidak parah –sebenarnya hanya tergores. Tapi, Naruto terus mengatakan 'Sakit sekali' pada Sakura.

"Kau juga sih, tidak hati-hati!" Naruto hanya manyun mendengar omongan Sakura.

"Niatnya kan hanya ingin membuat kau tertawa, malah aku beneran terjatuh."

"Kenapa? Ingin membuatku tertawa?" Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Naruto heran –juga ingin tertawa.

"Habisnya, kau marah-marah sih. Kan aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Sudah selesai." Sakura membereskan kapas-kapas yang berserakan di dekatnya, dan langsung menutup kotak P3K. "Aku kan tidak menyalahkanmu, kenapa kau merasa bersalah?" Sakura mengembalikan kotak P3K ke atas lemari. "Lagipula, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Sakura kembali duduk di atas tatami. "Sudah, lupakan. Sekarang kau harus bekerja."

"Hah? Malas, ah. Masih ada wortel kan di lemari? Siang ini makan seperti tadi pagi saja." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau mulai hari ini kau bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Bukan mendapatkan bahan makanan." Sakura merogoh tas selempang yang teronggok manis di dekatnya, mengeluarkan sebuah tali rambut dan mengikat rambut pinknya menjadi dua bagian.

"Hm? Bisa kau rincikan?"

"Dengar ya, Naruto. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau bekerja lalu mendapatkan makanan." Naruto mengangguk. "Mulai hari ini, kau bekerja dan mendapatkan uang sebagai upah, bukan makanan lagi. Jadi, kau bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan membelinya di pasar, la-"

"Berapa uang yang akan kudapatkan dalam sekali bekerja?" tanya Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Makanya dengarkan aku!" Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Semakin berat pekerjaan yang kau lakukan, maka upah yang diberikan juga semakin besar. Jadi, kalau kau ingin cepat kembali ke Tokyo tabunglah uang hasil pekerjaanmu sedikit demi sedikit. Sisanya, belikanlah bahan makanan. Untuk makananmu sehari-hari"

"Makananku? Lalu, kau bagaimana?"

"Aku punya rumah sendiri, Naruto."

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Sakura balik bertanya. Entah perasaannya atau memang Naruto terdengar seperti mengintrogasinya, ya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan aku hanya bertanya"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. _Anak ini aneh_. "Baiklah. Ayo, bekerja!"

Sakura bangkit berdiri diiukuti Naruto. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari dapur. Namun, langkah kaki Sakura terhenti ketika melewati kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Dilihatnya, _futon_ yang tak jelas rupanya masih teronggok di tengah ruangan.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamar Naruto.

"Hm?" sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya malas.

"Bukankah, tadi pagi aku menyuruhmu membersihkan kamarmu?"

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto santai. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari api yang berkobar di mata Sakura.

"LALU KENAPA BELUM KAU BERSIHKAN, BODOH?"

"Habisnya, tidak ada mesin cuci sih. Aku kan bingung." Naruto manyun. Mana pernah ia mencuci.

"Aku kan hanya minta bersihkan, cuci atau tidak bukan masalahku. Yang penting, CEPAT BERSIHKAN..!"

"Tidak mau." Naruto berbalik membelakangi Sakura sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Bersihkan..!"

"Tidak mau..!"

"Ih, kau ini manja sekali, sih?" Sakura kesal sendiri. Ia duduk bersandar di dinding. Dan menatap Naruto yang tetap membelakanginya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi." Sakura berdiri dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. "Selamat tinggal."

"Yah..yah..yah.. jangan begitu donk, Sakura-chan." Naruto menghadang Sakura yang baru saja akan keluar. Yah, kalau Sakura sudah bilang begitu sih, Naruto tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti Sakura. Ia kan hanya kenal dengan Sakura –setidaknya sekarang.

"Habisnya kau susah di atur, sih. Memang kau tidak mau pulang ke Tokyo?" Naruto mengangguk polos.

"Yasudah. Ayo bekerja!"

"Bekerja, apa?"

"Memandikan kerbau." Kata Sakura dengan nada horor.

"HAAAAAHHH...? TIDAK MAU...!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Chap.2 END**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaah, chapter yang membosankan dan yaampun. Garing banget...**

**Sudahlah, chapter berikutnya Kyuu perbaiki..**

**Jangan bosan mengkritik yaa. Saran-saran juga. Kyuu butuh banget. Dan, bolehkah Kyuu minta jelasin jenis-jenis genre dan contohnya?**

**Kyuu masih suka bingung milih genre-nya...**

**Oya, kemarin ada yang bilang jalan ceritanya mirip sama salah satu FTV ya? Ma'af ya kalau kesannya begitu. Kyuu nggak tau solanya. Kyuu nggak bernah nonton FTV. Soalnya nggak suka. Jadi, ma'af kalau ada jalan cerita yang mirip.**

**Baiklah, Kyuu sampaikan terimakasih untuk semuanya...**

**Bai..bai..**

**Ripiu yaa...**

**_KYUU_**


	3. Aku Ada di Sini

**Yaapz...**

**Chapter tiga dataaang...**

**Makasih buat kritik dan saran di chapter sebelumnya, buat semua yang sudah riview di chapter 2.**

**(**narusaku20, evi chaan, UzUchiHaru Michiyo, Adelia, Gorilaz46, Aphro, Chijuuyo Sora**)**

**Oke, chapter ini kupersembahkan...**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo,**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **Naruto harus rela tinggal di pedesaan untuk sementara karena tingkah lakunya yang manja. Sampai ia berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia tak kan bisa pulang kerumahnya. Dengan seorang gadis yang cantik namun galak, ia memulai cara hidup yang baru. **(Chap. 3)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya Dia**

***3***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAAAAAHHH...? TIDAK MAU...!" pekik Naruto keras membuat Sakura harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Bisa bicara lebih tenang nggak, sih?" tanya Sakura sebal. Belakangan ini, Naruto sering sekali teriak-teriak. Bekerja, mencuci piring, menyiram tanaman, membersihkan rumah, bangun pagi, semunya ditolak dengan teriakan. "_Ah, kalau suaramu habis, baru tahu rasa."_ batin Sakura.

"Habisnya... habisnya... kau selalu memberikan pekerjaan yang sulit, sih."

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku. Aku memberikanmu tugas itu karena hasilnya lumayan. Dengan begitu, kan kau bisa cepat pulang ke Tokyo." Sakura berkata tanpa jeda. Membuat Naruto hanya diam menatapnya. Mau tak mau, Naruto membenarkan kata-kata Sakura.

"Tapi, belakangan ini kau selalu memberikan tugas yang sulit. Dan, hasilnya tidak seberapa." Cibir Naruto.

"Ya memang seperti itu. Kami warga desa Yosano tidak memiliki banyak uang. Pekerjaan kami hanya petani, pedagang, penjahit, dan beberapa ada yang pergi ke Kyoto untuk mencari pekerjaan yang berpenghasilan besar. Karena itulah, kami tidak bisa memberikan banyak uang." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Yah, walau sebagian pernyataannya tidak benar. Semua bahan makanan yang selama ini Naruto dapatkan, sebenarnya sudah dibeli oleh ayahnya. Juga, upah bekerja Naruto –nantinya- adalah uang yang diberikan ayahnya pada para penduduk untuk diberikan pada Naruto sebagai upah bekerja. Jadi, para penduduk hanyalah 'penutup'.

"M-maksudku bukan begitu." Naruto menggaruk lehernya. Merasa tidak enak karena membuat Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus bersyukur. Tidak semua orang beruntung sepertimu. Kau hanya diberikan 'ujian' dari ayah dan bibimu untuk belajar mandiri. Agar tidak selamanya kau bergantung pada orang tua. Aku juga teman-temanku disini juga begitu, kami membantu orang tua kami bekerja untuk mencukupi kehidupan kami. Ibuku hanya seorang penjahit. Toko bunga kami memang bisa membantu. Ayahku pergi ke Kyoto dan bekerja sebagai pelatih Kempo." Mimik wajah Sakura berubah datar saat menatap Naruto. Naruto diam mendengarkan Sakura. Ia menunduk.

"Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Agar kau mau belajar bersyukur dan mandiri." Sakura benar. Selama ini, Naruto sangat jarang mengucap kata syukur. Selama ini ia selalu bergantung pada Ayah. Minta ini.. minta itu.. memaksa ini.. memaksa itu.. Tak pernah mau mengerti Ayahnya yang selalu pulang malam karena mengurusi pekerjaan kantor. Sakura benar. Ia memang kelewat manja.

"Aku... bersyukur bisa... mengenalmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata _sapphire_ pria itu tak henti-hentinya menatap figura wanita berambut merah yang digenggamnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut. Mengingat kejadian berpuluh tahun lalu saat pertama kali ia bertemu wanita dalam figura itu. Saat pertama ia jatuh cinta pada gadis tomboy yang selalu meremehkannya. Saat itu, saat gadis kecil itu reflek memeluknya karena ketakutan. Saat kedua mata _sapphire _miliknya bertemu dengan kedua mata bulat milik sang gadis berambut merah. Rambut merah yang menjadi ciri khas keluarganya. Uzumaki. Ya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kalau kau melihatku sekarang, mungkin kau akan memanggilku _girly-boy_ lagi. Ya, Kushina?"

**FLASHBACK #ON**

"_Desa yang indah. Apalagi saat musim semi seperti ini." Ujar Minato kecil saat pertama kali menapakkan kaki di tanah Yosano. Di sampingnya, sang kakak yang rambut pirangnya dikuncir kuda hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui._

_Tsunade mengusap matanya. Masih mengantuk. Bagaimanapun, perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Yosano memang memakan waktu yang cukup panjang. Ikatan rambutnya pun sudah _semrawutan_ karena ia tidur di mobil. "Hm.. penginapannya juga bagus." Ucapnya setengah sadar._

"_Hei, lihat itu, Minato." Seorang bocah berambut coklat yang berdiri di samping Minato menunjuk ke arah rumah di sebelah penginapan._

"_Apa? Itu pohon apel." Minato mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa yang kau maksud apelnya, Asuma?"_

_Asuma menggeleng. "Lihatlah, helaian rambut merah itu."_

_Minato menajamkan matanya. Perkataan temannya ini sudah membuatnya penasaran. Ada helaian rambut merah panjang dari salah satu rerimbun dedaunan pohon apel._

"_Apa? Jangan-jangan itu hantu." Tsunade nimbrung diantara Asuma dan Minato._

"_Kalian sedang apa, anak-anak?" ketiganya menoleh._

"_Tidak apa-apa kok, ayah." Jawab Asuma. Minato tersenyum._

"_Yasudah, ayo kita bawa barang-barang kita."_

_Tsunade dan Minato mengikuti Asuma dan ayah Asuma. Sarutobi Hiruzen._

_Tsunade dan Minato adalah sepasang kakak-adik yatim piatu. Keduanya kehilangan orang tua pada kecelakaan maut yang menyebabkan Tsunade harus menjalani terapi untuk dapat berjalan lagi. Saat itu, keduanya sangat panik karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki siapapun. Untunglah, paman mereka, Hiruzen mau merawat mereka. Dengan harta warisan kedua orang tua mereka, Tsunade dan Minato hidup._

"_Aku pilih kamar yang ini" seru Tsunade saat mereka melewati sebuah kamar yang agak luas._

"_Semua kamar itu sama, Tsunade." Hiruzen menepuk bahu Tsunade. "Ayo, kalian cepat mandi dan istirahat."_

"_Baik..!"_

_**0**_

_Minato duduk di teras penginapan sendiri. Asuma sedang mandi. Tsunade entah sedang apa di dalam kamarnya. Paman –begitu biasa Minato dan Tsunade memanggil- Hiruzen sedang berkunjung ke rumah salah satu kenalannya. Jadilah, ia hanya sendiri sekarang._

_Sraak...!_

_Suara yang berasal dari pohon apel di rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah penginapannya. Helaian merah itu terlihat lagi. Namun, belum terlihat siapa pemiliknya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah terang memasuki halaman rumah itu dan langsung menghampiri pohon apel. Dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya._

"_Mau sampai kapan berada di situ, Kushina-chan?" Minato memperhatikan gadis berambut merah terang itu yang terus mendongak._

_Srakk...! Sraak..! Bruaaagh...!_

"_AWWWWWWWWWW...!" Seorang gadis berambut merah –lebih gelap dari si kacamata- kini jatuh terduduk di depan gadis berkacamata itu._

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kushina-chan?" tanya si kacamata._

"Kushina?"_ batin Minato._

"_Apa yang kau lihat, _girly-boy?_" Minato membelalakkan mata saat gadis berambut merah yang baru saja berdiri dari jatuhnya menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan wajah membunuh._

"_Ah? Aku? Tidak.. tidak ada." Minato mengangkat kedua tangannya, yang mengartikan; tidak._

"_Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya gadis itu penuh selidik. "Dan.. ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu."_

"_Aku hanya sedang berlibur disini." Jawab Minato tenang. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya datang di di belakang gadis berkacamata._

"_Kakashi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" si gadis yang sangat terlihat tomboy –dari nada bicaranya saja sudah terlihat- berkacak pinggang menatap anak laki-laki berambut keperakan itu._

"_Aku hanya jalan-jalan. Dan dari jauh, aku melihatmu jatuh lagi dari pohon." Jawab si rambut perak bernama Kakashi. "Yo! Kau yang dari Tokyo, ya?" Kakashi beralih pada Minato yang tetap duduk di teras._

_Minato mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku Minato. Namikaze Minato."_

"_Ah, siapa yang bertanya padamu?"_

"_Aku ingin tahu..!" seru si kacamata yang bernama Karin. "Ada teman baru, Kushina-chan." Karin tersenyum pada Kushina._

"_Ah, aku tidak peduli." Kushina melambaikan tangannya sekilas di depan wajah. "Aku ingin mandi. Daah..." Kushina berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rambut merah panjangnya berkibar-kibar tersambar angin. _

"_Aku Hatake Kakashi. Senang bertemu denganmu," Minato berdiri saat Kakashi sampai di depannya._

"_Jadi namamu Minato, ya? Namaku Karin. Haruno Kain. Senang bertemu denganmu." Karin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kakashi. "Sahabatku tadi itu, namanya Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina. Di..."_

"_Aku tahu dia perempuan. Tetapi, dia bahkan terlihat seperti anak laki-laki." Ujar Kakashi memotong kata-kata Karin._

"Sangat terlihat." _Gumam Minato._

"_Selalu saja kau memotong kata-kataku." Karin meninju pelan lengan Kakashi. "Ma'af ya, Kushina-chan memang tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing. Apalagi laki-laki." Jelas Karin._

"_Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Minato seraya tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."_

_**0**_

"_Kenapa kalian mengajaknya ikut, sih?" bisik Kushina pada Karin yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Lihatlah wajahnya, terlihat seperti _Girly-boy_. Benarkan? Dia pasti tidak bisa diandalkan." Kushina melirik sebal ke arah Minato yang berjalan bersama Kakashi di belakangnya dan Karin._

"_Kushina-chan selalu saja. Dia orang yang baik, kok." Jawab Karin ikut berbisik._

"_Darimana kau tahu? Bagiku semua laki-laki sama saja. Sama-sama tidak bisa dipercaya. Kecuali, Kakashi." Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. Mengingat tentang ayahnya. Benci.. kesal.. juga sedih menyelimutinya jika teringat akan ayahnya._

"_Ah, itu menurutmu saja." Sanggah Karin. "Dia ramah kok. Murah senyum. Dan, oyah.. senyumnya sangat manis. Kyaa..." Karin menjerit tertahan._

"_Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kau bilang, kau menyukai Kakashi. Jangan-jangan kau sekarang malah menyukai si _Girly-boy_ itu."_

"_Tidaaaak...!" seru Karin cepat. Sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya. Kushina dan Karin menoleh ke belakang. Dimana para anak lelaki itu berjalan._

"_Apa?" tanya Kakashi tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Minato. Karin menatap Kushina dengan _deathglare-_nya._

"_Kau ini, selalu histeris jika aku bercanda seperti itu. Memang seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada Kakashi itu." Kushina kembali berjalan diikuti Karin._

"_Aaaaah, jangan menanyakan ituu..." wajah Karin perlahan memerah._

"_Dasar." Kushina berlalu. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."_

"_Hei, Kushina-chan. Kau bilang begitu karena kau belum pernah merasakan. Coba saja kau merasakan apa yang disebut 'jatuh cinta' Aaaah, kau pasti akan sepertiku." Karin menepuk bahu Kushina._

"_Bagiku, laki-laki itu sama saja. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Kecu..."_

"_Kecuali, Kakashi." Potong Karin._

"_Ah, aku tidak peduli." Kushina melipat kedua lengannya dan meletakkan di belakang leher. Serasa bersandar._

"_Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa dipercaya."_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

"_KYAAAAAAAAA...! Kariiiiiiiiiin... Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiii... tolong akuuu...!" jerit Kushina seraya mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dari mulut jurang. "Argh... Siaal..!" -lagi kakinya terpeleset. Gerimis yang turun kecil-kecil membuat tanah menjadi licin. Kakinya tak bisa bertahan lama di sana._

'_Ayolah, Kushina! Ini sesuatu yang biasa, kan?' Kushina menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak panik. Namun, apa daya? Hatinya tetap diselimuti perasaan takut._

"_Kami-_sama_. Tolong aku." do'anya dalam hati. Demi apapun. Kushina takut setengah mati. Ia memang sering bergelantungan di pohon apel di depan rumahnya. Tapi, ini bukan di pohon apelnya. BUKAN..! melainkan di atas jurang yang bahkan tak terlihat ujungnya –mungkin karena gerimis dan mendung. JURANG..! JURANG..!_

"_KARIIIIIN...! KAKASHIIIII...! TOLOOOOOOONG...!"_

'Ah, ini semua salahku. Mungkin aku terlalu emosi. Ta-tapi, salah siapa Karin menuduhku menyukai Girly-boy itu. Okelah, dia memang **agak** tampan. Tapi, yang namanya orang asing, ya tetap orang asing. Tidak bisa dipercaya begitu saja_.' Kushina mengeratkan pegangannya pada akar yang melintang di atasnya._

"_SIAPAPUN...! TOLONG AKUUU...!" Kushina memejamkan matanya, putus asa. Karin pasti sudah pulang. Karena tadi ia meminta Karin untuk membiarkannya sendiri –dan menyuruhnya pulang juga. Ia takut. Takut. Sangat takut._

_Tes..._

_Air matanya meluncur menuju jurang di bawahnya. Kushina ingin menyeka air matanya. Namun, kedua tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh. _

_Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya di atas Kushina. "Ayo, naik."_

_Kushina membuka mata. 'S-si _girly-boy_ itu.' batinnya berusaha mengehentikan tangisnya. "H-hwaaa..." tangis Kushina semakin menjadi. Bukan tangis yang terjadi karena ketakutan. Bukan.. sama sekali bukan. Melainkan, rasa lega yang membuatnya kembali menangis._

"_Jangan menangis. Ayo naik..." ujar Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina. Tangannya masih menggantung di udara menunggu Kushina menyambutnya._

_Perlahan Kushina melepaskan tangan genggaman tangan kanannya pada akar yang membuatnya masih bisa bertahan. "A-aku tidak bisa. A-aku takut.."_

"_Jangan takut. Aku di sini."_

_Deg!_

_Kushina membulatkan mata. "_Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini." _Kalimat itu berputar di otaknya. 'Jangan takut..! jangan takut..! Jangan takut, Kushina..!' serunya dalam hati._

_Dengan rasa percaya yang kuat, ia berhasil melumpuhkan rasa takutnya dan meraih tangan Minato. Minato tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai menarik Kushina dengan segenap kemampuannya._

"_Terima kasih." Kushina mengusap air matanya. Suaranya lirih bergetar. "Hiks.." isakannya masih terdengar._

"_Tidak apa-apa." Minato tersenyum. "Kakashi dan Karin bilang, mereka ma..."_

"_Hwaaaaa..." tangis Kushina terdengar lagi. Namun, bukan hanya tangisan. Entah secara sadar atau tidak, Kushina memeluk Minato karena masih ketakutan. Kedua tangannya yang gemetaran mencengkeram erat jaket putih –bergaris biru- milik Minato._

"_H-hei, Kushina-_san_. L-lebih baik kita langsung pulang. Karena sudah sore." Tangis Kushina berhenti tiba-tiba. Kushina mendongak. Menatap seseorang yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Matanya masih sembah karena mennagis. Pandangan Kushina tak lepas dari wajah pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari jaket Minato._

"_K-kenapa kau ada disini? Dimana Karin dan Kakashi." Tanya Kushina seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya._

"_Mereka ada di dekat sungai." Minato menunjuk direksi di belakangnya._

"_Baiklah. Ayo kembali." Kushina berjalan melalui Minato begitu saja. Minato masih diam. Belum bergerak. "Ngomong-ngomong.." Kushina menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Minato langsung menatap ke arahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku..." Kushina menoleh ke belakang. "Minato."_

_**0**_

"_Kushina-nee, dari mana? Kok kotor begitu." Gadis cilik itu menarik-narik rambut merah Kushina. Membuat gadis itu memekik kesakitan._

"_Aaaaww... sakit, Sara-_chaaan._" Kushina menarik rambut merahnya yang ada di genggaman Sara kecil. "Aku hampir jatuh dari bukit tahu." Kushina berlalu menuju dapur._

"_Apa?" seorang wanita keluar dengan tiba-tiba dari salah satu ruangan. "Kau hampir jatuh dari bukit? Lalu, bagaimana? Apa kau terluka? Kushina? Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh."_

"_..." Kushina menatap malas wanita berambut merah yang tak lain adalah ibunya, Uzumaki Mito._

"_Kaa-san banyak tanya." Celetuk Sara disetujui oleh anggukan Kushina._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Beruntung, karena ada yang menolong." Wajah Kushina merona tipis mengingat kejadian tadi. Mengingat Minato._

"_Siapa? Kakashi? Atau, Karin?" tebak ibunya._

"_Bukan. Tapi, teman baruku." Kushina mengambil gelas dari lemari kaca dan membuka lemari pendingin._

"_Teman baru? Siapa?" tanya Sara ingin tahu. Ia menatap kakak perempuannya –yang tengah minum- dengan wajah khas anak-anaknya._

"_Penghuni penginapan sebelah. Dia datang dari Tokyo kemarin."_

"_Oh, yang datang bersama Hiruzen ya?" sang ibu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi kau berteman baik dengan Asuma?"_

'_Asuma?' Kushina mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa Asuma?"_

"_Lho? Asuma itu satu-satunya putra Sarutobi Hiruzen. Memangnya, siapa nama teman barumu." Kushina kembali mengingat-ingat. 'Kemarin, Minato memang datang bersama seorang laki-laki. Lalu, seorang anak laki-laki –yang mungkin seumuran dengannya- berambut coklat, dan seorang gadis pirang yang cantik –yang sepertinya sedikit lebih tua darinya- yang kuduga adalah kakaknya.'_

"_Hei, Kushina-nee. Kau melamun, ya?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Tidak kok. Namanya, Minato. Namikaze Minato." Kushina kembali berfikit. 'Loh, Kaa-san bilang tadi namanya _Sarutobi Hiruzen. _Tapi, kenapa marga Minato bukan _Sarutobi?_ Atau...?"_

"_Namikaze Minato? Ooooh, iya. Putra Tobirama. Aku ingat. Hiruzen sepertinya merawat Minato dan kakak perempuannya, karena kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal." Kushina tertegun._

Minato... tidak punya orang tua?

_Kushina malu. Malu pada dirinya sendiri. Minato sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Tapi, ia terlihat sangat tegar dan ikhlas. Namun, ia yang hanya kehilangan ayahnya sejak setahun lalu karena orang tuanya bercerai, masih sering marah-marah. Ia benci pada ayahnya. Karena itu ia –dulunya- membenci semua laki-laki, kecuali sahabatnya, Kakashi._

"_Oi, Kushina-_nee_. Mandi sana..! Nee-chan bau tahu." Ujar Sara sambil menutup hidungnya._

"_Ehehe..." Kushina menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Iya..iya.. aku mandi."_

_**0**_

"_Apa, sih? Kau kotor sekali?" semprot Tsunade sesaat setelah Minato memasuki ruang dimana ia dan Asuma tengah menonton televisi. Melihat keadaan jaket putih bergaris biru adik laki-lakinya itu, Tsunade langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Haha.. "Dan kau bau."_

"_Hah? Serius?" Minato menciumi aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang sedikit masam sih. Haduuh..._

"_Hahaha... Minato si cowok populer yang bau." Tawa Asuma membuat Minato nyengir tanpa dosa._

_Sebutan "cowok populer" bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk Minato. Pemuda pirang bermata _sapphire_ itu memang dikagumi banyak anak perempuan di sekolahnya. Yaah, selain karena ketampanannya, prestasi di bidang akademik dan non-akademik Minato juga sangat baik. Juara Ke-3 Olimpiade Biologi tingkat Nasional dan tim basketnya yang berhasil sampai tingkat provinsi karena strateginya. Tinggal menunggu babak final di akhir musim semi nanti. Waaah... siapa yang tidak suka kapten basket yang tampan dan pandai? Ahaha..._

"_Yaaah... ada sesuatu terjadi." Minato kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Aku mau mandi, ah." Setelah mengambil handuk birunya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi di belakang._

"_JANGAN LUPA RENDAM BAJUMU DENGAN AIR DAN DETERJEN...!"_

**FLASHBACK #OFF**

"Aaaaah... bagaimana cara menggosoknya? Masa' harus masuk ke sungai, sih?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Takut kulitmu yang mulus itu tergores?" Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tali berwarna coklat yang melingkar di leher seekor kerbau.

"Apa, sih? Kakek tua itu menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

"Kakek Oonoki itu baik, kok. Walau sedikit keras kepala. Hihi.." Sakura tersenyum. "Sudahlah, cepat kerjakan. Jangan membuang waktu. Karena setelah ini kita harus ke pasar untuk membeli makanan untukmu." Sakura berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon sakura di dekat sungai. Sayang sekali sekarang sudah musim panas.

"Bantu aku, donk.. Dia tidak mau jalan." Naruto menarik-narik tali di genggamannya.

"Tidak mau, weee..." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Naruto. Kemudian, ia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok..tok..tok...

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat wanita berkacamata itu menghentikan aktifitasnya di dapur. Ia meninggalkan pisaunya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ckreek...

"Hah_.. Tadaima_."

"Loh? Kukira kau pulang minggu depan?" tanya Karin saat mendapati pria berambut perak itu berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Pria itu langsung duduk setelah Karin membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan aku libur. Jadi, lebih baik aku pulang. Oya, kemana Sakura?"

"AH? Oya, aku ada kabar bagus. Putra Minato sudah datang sejak seminggu lalu. Astaga, apa kau tahu? Dia sangat mirip dengan Minato saat kecil dulu. Yaah, walau kukira sifatnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Kushina." Cerita Karin tanpa jeda.

"Namikaze Naruto, ya? Syukurlah. Jadi, Sakura sekarang bersamanya?"

"Ya." Karin mengangguk senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kubuatkan makan apa... Kakashi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argh..! Berhentilah mengibaskan ekormu padaku..!" teriak Naruto kesal saat lagi-lagi ia kena kibasan ekor dari kerbau coklat itu.

"Ahahahaha... ahahaa..." Sakura tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu lucu saat marah-marah pada kerbau itu.

'Apa itu? Dia memang bukan perempuan. Lihatlah cara tertawanya. Sama sekali bukan cara tertawa seorang perempuan. Ckck.' Naruto menatap heran pada Sakura yang masih juga tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Lihat saja pembalasanku. Seenaknya menertawakanku." Gerutunya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan tertawanya. Ia kembali mengawasi Naruto dan pekerjaannya. Namun, segaris senyum masih terlukis di bibirnya. Ia teringat akan sosok sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Yahiko.

'Haaah, kau membuatku ingat pada Yahiko-_nii_, Naruto.' Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya. "_Semuanya, sangat mirip dengan Yahiko-niichan. Bahkan, senyumnya juga. Yahiko-niichan, aku..."_

"Hyaaah... apa ini? Apa ini yang berjalan di kakiku. Waaaaaa... Sakuraaaa..." Sakura menatap Naruto yang tengah berusaha berjalan ke tepi sungai.

"Waaa... uwaaa..." Naruto berjingkat-jingkat menuju tepi. "Uwaaaaaa...!"

BYUAAARRRR...

"NARUTO..!" Sakura berlari menuju tepi sungai. "NARUTO..!"

"_Nii-chaaaaaaan...! Toloooong...!"_

Sekelebat bayangan bayangan masa lalu datang di tengah kepanikan Sakura.

"_Tolooong...!"_

BYUAR...

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai yang agak jernih itu.

"_Aku... tak mau lagi... kehilangan... ORANG YANG BERHARGA..." _hanya itu yang ada dalam fikiran Sakura saat itu. hanya itu..

"_Dimana kau.. Naruto?_ _Naruto.. Dimana kau.. Na-"_

Tiba-tiba lengan Sakura di tarik oleh seseorang ke permukaan. Sakura sempat memberontak karena ia masih ingin mencari Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura menoleh mendengar panggilan itu.

"Naruto?"

"K-kau kenapa?" pertanyaan polos Naruto membuar air mata Sakura meleleh dan perlahan turun melewati pipinya.

"Hks... Huuuhh..." Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan tangis kekhawatirannya dan kelegaannya. Menangis karena lagi-lagi ia ingat dengan Yahiko, lega karena melihat Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"S-Sakura-_chan_. Kau kenapa?" Naruto mengguncang pelan kedua bahu Sakura. "H-Hei, jangan menangis."

"A-aku takut." Ucapnya lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Jangan takut.. Aku ada di sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Yosh.. chapter tiga selesai.**_

_**Agak gaje karena kebanyakan flashbacknya. Dan NaruSaku-nya agak kurang. Ini karena udah terlalu lama menjamur di dokumen, jadi males ngoreksi dan minta koreksi. Jadi, pasti masih banyak banget typo.**_

_**Soal Yahiko, akan kuceritakan di part selanjutnya.**_

_**Flash-backnya MinaKushi juga bakal sering bermunculan.**_

_**Oke, RIPIUUUUUUU...**_

_**_KYUU_**_


End file.
